Hear You Me
by OzeraGirl
Summary: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. It was her fault dimitri is gone. Its her fault that I'm standing here without the love of my life next to me."  ONE SHOT/HEAR YOU ME BY JIMMY EAT WORLD


I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR THIS SONG 3

Hope you enjoy xx

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the sound of crying. I realised it was lissa.<br>I ran down stairs to see what the problem was, and standing in the living was a bunch of guardians, lissa, and Christian comforting her. I looked at the guardians, trying to see if I could find the face of the one that was always there to protect me. The one that was always able to make me smile. the one that loved me so much.  
>But i couldn't find him. I looked back at lissa.<br>"lissa what happened.." she looked at me with eyes full of tears.  
>"Rose..." I knew what she was going to say.<br>"dim-dimitri...he's dead." my heart seemed to stop beating, I fell to the ground, tears in my eyes. How? How could this happen! Why him? Why not me? Just when I got him back, they had to take him away from me again.  
>"He... No. he can't be." I whispered.<br>Threw the bond I saw images. Images of Lissa shopping for a dress for me. Images of dimitri and others fighting strigoi. Images of dimitri dying. he was covered in blood. Lissa went to heal him but the guardians held her back. Just before they pulled her away completely she heard one word.  
>"Rose..." and then he closed his eyes one last time.<p>

"This is your fault." lissa seemed hurt by my words. She didn't know what i was trying to say.  
>"What? Ro-"<br>"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. It was her fault dimitri is gone. Its her fault that I'm standing here without the love of my life next to me.  
>"IF YOU HADNT GONE SHOPPING, HE WOULD STILL BE HERE. IF YOU HADNT STOPED TO BUY A FUCKING DRESS HE WOULD STILL BE HERE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I went to attack her. But just as I reached her, hands were holding me back. I looked into lissas eyes. She was heart broken. She couldn't believe what I just said. "Rose...you don't mean that." "Oh yes a fucking do."<br>And I ran out of the house

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 year later.<strong>_

Here I am. One year later. Every night I cry my eyes out. Every morning i wake up, hoping that what happened a year ago was just a dream. But no. here I am. Standing backstage, with no one holding my hand, no one kissing me, telling me that everything will be alright.  
>I stand alone, thinking back to a year from today.<br>I haven't spoken to lissa since that day. i blocked our bond, not wanting to hear her say her sorries and excuses. I still blame her. she killed him. she killed dimitri. And I will never forgive her for that.

i walked on stage. Millions screaming my name. But I was oblivious to them.  
>i walked across to the microphone. Picked up my guitar and started to sing.<p>

**There's no one in town I know****  
><strong>**You gave us some place to go****  
><strong>**I never said thank you for that****  
><strong>**I thought I might get one more chance**

**What would you think of me now****  
><strong>**So lucky, so strong, so proud?****  
><strong>**Never said thank you for that****  
><strong>**Now I'll never have a chance**

**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**Hear you me my friends****  
><strong>**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in**

**So what would you think of me now****  
><strong>**So lucky, so strong, so proud?****  
><strong>**I never said thank you for that****  
><strong>**Now I'll never have a chance**

**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**Hear you me my friends****  
><strong>**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in**

**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in**

**And if you were with me tonight****  
><strong>**I'd sing to you just one more time****  
><strong>**A song for a heart so big****  
><strong>**God wouldn't let it live**

**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**Hear you me my friends****  
><strong>**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in**

**May angels lead you in****  
><strong>**Hear you me my friends****  
><strong>**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go****  
><strong>**May angels lead you in.**

I looked up. And there in the back was the man I loved, smiling at me. One last time.


End file.
